


Rescued by a mermaid

by TheCrimsonValley



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: ...suddenly mermaids?, Gen, Near Death Experiences, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22481848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrimsonValley/pseuds/TheCrimsonValley
Summary: An accident so easily happens, which Javier becomes more than aware of. As he is almost claimed by the waters he's rescued by someone... or is it all a trick of the mind?





	Rescued by a mermaid

**Author's Note:**

> Made collab illustration, adding small story piece to go along with it, hope you enjoy :D

It had all been so simple, almost routine. Just grabbing that boat that Arthur had dragged back, head out onto the still waters in the morning hours and return home by lunch time with plenty of fish. Nothing new or exciting, nothing he had not done before. The thought felt as if it took an eternity to fly through his mind yet it kept repeating as Javier kicked with his legs in the water, trying once more to turn the boat over, the weight of his clothes a constant reminder of his limited time.

Was it hubris that had brought him so far out onto the waters? Had it been a trick of the morning fog? A current that remained obscured to his eyes? No matter how it was, the boat was too far out, the water deeper than he had ever wished for. Under him were nothing but darkness, a black void that he had made the mistake of glancing down into only once, a gesture that had granted him nothing but endless anxiety.

“Mierda”

His hands once more slipped, the wood of the boat by now giving a cutting sensation towards his fingers. Why was the damned thing so heavy once it had thrown itself over? Forgetting for a split second to move his legs, his head sunk under the surface, the sensation of the cold water enough to kick him back into gear once more.

Exactly how the boat had turned over still remained unclear to him. Perhaps it was the strong movements of the waters this far out or he had become sloppy and shifting about too wildly while trying to reel one of the fishes in. The thought rushed over him at the same speed as the waves created by his own flailing, it mattered little.

Feeling how heavily his clothes hung onto his body, he made a futile attempt to undo the buttons of his coat. It was in vain, his fingers only sliding about, his arms begging him for a moment to rest, a moment he could not possibly give. Water washed up once more over his lips, bringing along the knowledge that perhaps this was it. It would not be a bullet nor a knife, not even a wild beast that would claim him. The lake itself would be his resting ground and what did he have to show for it?

Calm. Though the sensation seemed so foreign it was the only one he could pin point. Perhaps, he thought as his arms and legs slowly stopped obeying, it was a final stance of his, to go into it with some dignity. An unworthy fate, an unmarked grave and no body to mourn yet at least, if there now were a life after it, he could look back and at least remember that he had not gone out in a fury of panic and tears.

The sensation of water engulfing him completely almost made him backtrack on that thought, wishing to make one final attempt to get back up yet lacking the energy to do so. Turning his head upwards as he sunk, Javier took in the sight of the light breaking through the water surface. Below the waters were a kingdom of aqua and marine, gleaming like jewels.

His lungs begged him to draw that final breath, aching deeply in his chest. At the same moment he was closing his eyes, willing to obey his body's wishes, something obscured his view from above. With his mind growing foggier he thought he could see something hovering above him. Grand and bright, like the sun itself yet so much closer.

As he finally gave in, unable to keep his airways closed any longer, Javier was grabbed by the sensation of hands grasping at his clothes.

~~~

Fingers stroking against his forehead. A gentle gesture almost out of this world yet tugging him right back. For a brief moment, his eyes still closed and his heartbeat slow, Javier was grasped by the thought that perhaps there was an afterlife after all.

Almost at the same instance as the thought crossed his mind, his body twitched, a loud cough escaping out of his throat, carrying with it the sensation of water still trapped inside of his lungs. Simultaneously, he felt a hand grasping his shoulder, turning him to his side. The sensation of sand and smooth stones against his skin was enough to bring him to the conclusion that he was still very much alive.

Trying to open his eyes, all he could see where blurry colours that danced about in a patter he could not make heads or tales of. Soft orange, shimmering with pearls of water. The outline of a supposed saviour against the sun that shone with such brightness he felt forced to once more close his eyes.

With one last cough, so violent his body once more jolted forward, he finally felt his airways cleared and he seized the moment to gasp for clear air. Slowly his senses seemed to return to him. There was the noise of the water hitting the bank, the warm sensation of the sun and the heavy weight of his clothes, still drenched with water and freezing to the touch.

As he once more opened his eyes he caught on to a soft splashing movement in the water. Managing to tug himself up into a sitting position, he scanned over the surface of the lake. For a split second he was certain he could see something glistering under the almost still surface yet there was not a soul in sight. Perhaps it had been little more than an illusion? A trick of his mind and the light?  
  
Turning his head back towards the bank, he narrowed his eyes, trying to spot any tracks. By now he could hear movements from the camp yet his head had yet to wrap itself around it all. He was alive and it felt almost surreal. So ready had he been to walk into the arms of death that the mere thought of still being about appeared almost absurd.  
  
Even when he was approached by his companions and assaulted with a variety of worried questions about his well being as well as scoldings for loosing such an expensive piece of equipment as a boat could he pay attention. His eyes remained locked onto the lake, his answers fleeting as he silently contemplated what had just unfolded.


End file.
